How they first became freinds
by Crazycally
Summary: This is a story set in acadamy so isn't very romantic. Its about Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji becoming freinds but it mostly focuses on Ino and Chouji and he is the veiw point character. I have tried to realisicaly incapture the personalities as children.


How they first became friends

**_AN: I don't own Naruto if I did then Ino/ Chouji would be canon. I was originally going to call this Inspiring Ino but I thought the new title would better convey the content. I got the idea for this lying in my bed trying to go to sleep but once the muse had caught me I had to write this before it left me again so I turned my laptop back on and started typing, I've just finished and its 2:28 UK time but I enjoyed writing it so it's worth it. Please forgive bad spelling I'm dyslexic so it's difficult for me but I've done by best._**

Ino was one of those strong people who adopt weaker people because they feel sorry for them. Chouji always admired her for befriending the shy bullied Sakura; gifting her the self confidence which she lacked (Chouji for one had always failed understand why a large forehead was a reason for stigma, but he never really got 'we hate you because your different' attitude – Shikamaru attributed this to him being 'untroublesome'). He had been like Sakura until Shikamaru had adopted him so he understood perfectly what Ino's friendship meant to Sakura.

She was inspiring to him, so strong, so assertive potential bullies gave up on her immediately; she'd just flick her neatly bobbed hair and deliver a scathing come back (Chouji always made a mental note of them practising comebacks they inspired at home in front of the mirror, unfortunately he was never brave enough to use one (what if the bullies just laugh in his face), it might have ended the snide fat jokes). While a loyal friend Shika's ignore it attitude (though valid) didn't make him feel strong the way observing Ino's 'give as good as you get' tactic.

He always made the effort to be kind to her, nothing obvious he was far too shy, he just tried to make things easier for her (she and Sakura sat on the desk next to him and Shikamaru so he'd bring her a text book too when he got his table one). It was immensely satisfying when he sensed he'd genuinely made her feel a little bit better (when he held the door open for her even after the polite if impersonal thank you smile faded she kept the small touched smile you get after someone is kind to you for no reason).

She was always so bright, happy and one hundred percent alive so he was shocked to come across her one lunch break leaned against a tree cry heavily. He didn't really know what to too do; he didn't want to leave her but he worried that she would find taking him just then 'bothersome' (shikamaru's vocabulary was rubbing off on him). Eventually he decided to fish a Kleenex out of his bag (he wiped his crispy fingers on them after consuming a bag of barbeque crisps). Awkwardly he dropped it into her lap, startled she glanced up and he offered her a shy sympathetic smile and sat down next to her. They weren't actually touching just close enough that she'd feel comforted by her presence (in theory anyway). After a minute or two of him sitting there as she tried to wipe her still over flowing eyes with the tissue, he cleared his throat and asked her what was the matter. For a moment she was silent and Chouji feared she wouldn't answer and that his question was unwelcome but eventually hiccupping occasionally she explained that Sakura had just told her that she also fancied Sasuke (at the mention of him Chouji felt angry and didn't really know why) and this she explained made them rivals for his love so they couldn't be friends. Hesitantly Chouji asked her if she was scared of the cooperation or upset she'd lost a friend. After snorting derisively fervently denying 'forehead' would pose much of a threat she admitted that she was really crying because she and her best friend where now enemies. Chouji with a conviction which surprised even him told her that best friends never stay apart forever over something as insignificant as a crush rivalry (Ino bristled slightly but didn't interrupt) and that when they were older they'd probably be friends again. After his pronouncement they sat in silence until the bell rang signalling lesions were resuming, Chouji was pleased to see that while her eyes were still puffy the waterworks had stopped.

Next morning Chouji glanced up to find Ino standing by his desk drumming her neat nails on his desk to get his attention. What does she want he wondered bemused. She announced with her usually load confidence that after him being so nice to her the day before she had decided that they should be friends! A rather startled Chouji shook Shikamaru awake who said she's troublesome but alright. And from that day forth they were Ino, Shika, Chou a strong if unlikely friendship group.

**AN: Sorry about the excessive use of brackets, I find them useful for adding detail and background to the story. Please review it would be very helpful to hear what you think, what bits you like, what things I should work on improving when I write my next fan fiction, that sort of thing. By the way it might just be me but I really like shows of politeness like holding doors open (I try doing it for other people).**


End file.
